An American Summer
by Riley313
Summary: Seth and Summer have an interesting summer. I'm not good at this summary thing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the OC. I think everybody knows that.

Author's Note: This is my first story so please bear with me as I get into the hang of this. I am in school, so I will try to update as often as I can. I apologize ahead of time if it isn't fast enough. I am extremely busy. I am open to any suggestions that you have. I do very well with constructive criticism. Special Thanks to summersunshine313!

Seth sat downstairs in front of the Playstation 2. He was thinking about everything that had happened in the past year.

**I left Newport. Then came back at the start of the school year.**

**Summer wouldn't take me back. It practically took half the year for us to get back together.**

**When we did everything was screwed up.**

**Then prom happened and everything was ok. We were back together and happy as ever.**

**My grandpa died.**

**My mom went to rehab.**

**Marissa shot Trey. She and Ryan are dealing with that.**

**So much has happened. It's a lot to process. Really I think I just need to get away from Newport. It's too much to deal with here. My grandpa dying, my mom in rehab, and Marissa and Ryan's situation. I've heard Marissa say before, "You guys, let's have a normal summer", Get Real nothing is ever normal in The OC. **

Seth had made his decision. He was leaving Newport. He got up from the Playstation 2 and made his way up to his room.

Seth picked up the phone and dialed a very familiar number.

_"Sum"_, he said very seriously.

_"What Babe?"_ she said worried.

_"I really need you to come over right now"_

She sensed his seriousness and it worried her. So she hung up and was over at The Cohen's house right away. She just opened the door and walked right in and up to his room. They never locked the doors.

She saw him sitting on his bed and went to sit down beside him.

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Sum, I need to get away from Newport. It's too much to deal with here and I need to a break. So----"_

Summer interrupts him.

_"Cohen, Assface, I can't believe you are doing this to me again. Did you think telling me in person would be better than a letter? Well its not. You Son of a Bi---_" She screamed raising her hand up to hit him. She was on the verge of a rage blackout.

_"Sum, Calm down"_ he said interrupting her and stopping her hand.

_"I was thinking maybe we could take a road trip. Just you and me. If you really want I guess Ryan and Marissa could come to."_

**A road trip with Cohen. Hmm. Sounds fun. I wonder how long we will be gone. I don't know if I could deal with Cohen that long and by myself at that. Oh, But I don't want to deal with Ryan and Marissa. Me and Cohen could really use the alone time and I love him so much. So it probably wouldn't be that bad. I would probably enjoy it. **

_"Sum, Hello, Anybody home?"_

_"Huh?" _

_"You were staring off into Space"_

_"Really?"_

"_Yes, Really" _

_"Oh! I'm sorry, I was thinking"_

_"About the road trip? You don't think it's a good idea do you?" He pauses for a minute. "I knew I should have never suggested it. Seth what were you thinking, of course she wouldn't go." _He said rambling to himself.

_"Cohen, If you would shut up for a minute, you would realize that it is not the case. I was wondering how long we would be gone and if I could deal with you that long. You can be such an ass sometimes."_

She decided to leave the part about how she loved him and the fact that they could use the alone time out.

_"Oh My Gosh! You are actually considering it!"_

_"Yes Cohen, don't get too excited. I haven't said yes yet."_

She knew he really really wanted to get away.

_"Well we could take Ryan and Marissa with us. Then we wouldn't be alone all of the time."_

_"No!" _she said a little to abruptly._ "I mean I don't think it would be a good idea with everything that's happened"_, she said trying to cover up the sudden screaming of no. It was true it would be stressful with them.

Summer just want to spend this trip relaxing with Seth. (If that was possible.) If she stayed home she would have nothing to do. Her dad was never home and well her and the step-monster, they don't get along so well. She was sure that if she said no Seth would stay home with her. But which was better, staying at home in the lonely, cold house every night or sleeping in Seth's arms.

_"So, are you going to go or not?"_

_"Umm, Yes! I think it would be fun. You and me, the Range Rover, My BMW is too small and America. Of course there are some things you must agree to first." "Number One, I get to go shopping as much as I like."_

"_But Sum if you shop too much there won't be any room left in the Range Rover."_

_"Cohen, Don't you know anything, I can get them to mail it back home. Number Two, I get to pick the destinations."_

_"Sum, I think I should help on that. Please Please Please! I won't complain about shopping at all"_

_"Ok. I guess we can compromise but no complaining. Number Three, We are not having sex_ _three or four times a day. Our trip will not consist of having sex all the time._"

Seth knew not to say anything about this. This was one of those subjects that tended to cause rage blackouts.

_"Ok"_

_"Just like that, huh?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"Ok, Whatev's. Number four, We will not eat sandwiches unless they come from an expensive deli. However you do need to supply me with snacks. And Cohen?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"That does not mean pudding" _

_"Why not Sum? You know I love pudding. It is fun to say too. Say it. Pudding. Pudding. Pudding."_

_"Cohen, Stop! Now on to number five, You can't get drunk. You are so not being around me while you are drunk. I have seen you drunk before and it is not pretty. K?"_

_"Yes ma'am" _

_"Number Six, You must read to me every night."_

_"Read to you? Why would you want me to read to you?"_

_"You just have to ok"_

_"Whatever you say sweetheart"_

_"Anymore Rules?"_

_"I can only think of one more right now."_

_"And what would that be?"_

_"I get to drive when I want to."_

_"No!"_

_"Yes! You drive like a grandma!"_

_"You almost caused us to wreck!"_

_"I was trying to teach you how to drive. Now please let me drive."_

_"Ok, But only because I love you... and I really want you to shut up." he added quickly._

**He just said I love you. Oh My Gosh! I love him too but he didn't really like say it seriously. I think it just slipped cause he quickly covered it up with the shut up thing. **

_"Ok Assface! I may come up with more rules but for now that is it." "By the way, When are we leaving?"_

_"Aw, the term of endearment."_

Summer just laughs.

_"Anyways, I think we should leave in three days. That will give you enough time to pack cause you know it won't take me long and enough time to tell everybody. I don't want to just leave again. That was a mistake the first time. Oh! And if me and you ran off together without telling anybody. Everybody would probably assume you were pregnant." "One more thing the day we leave we can get breakfast and plan out where we are going. That means you need to research or think of places you want to go, In America Summer!"_

_"Nah Duh! Dumbass! I thought we were going to drive to Europe. That sucks too; I really wanted to shop in Paris."_

_"Ok! Hahaha. You are so funny and you are really picking up on my sarcasm. My, I can't quit laughing."_

She shuts him up by kissing him.

_"Mmm, It's all set then?"_

He kisses her again and they both stand up.

_"Yeah, I guess it is time for me to go."_

Summer seems kind of disappointed and sad.

_"What's wrong Sum?"_

"_I really want to stay with you tonight. I don't want to go home and be all by myself. Please! I am so happy about the road trip and it will just ruin my mood if I have to go home to a lonely house."_

He knew everything wasn't great for Summer at home. Ryan was at Marissa's and his dad was visiting some people he went to Berkeley with, trying to keep his mind of Kirsten. So it wouldnt matter if Summer stayed the night.

_"Ok Sum."_

She fell asleep in his arms.


	2. Author's Note Sorry

AN: I know most of you that reviewed are going to be disappointed when you see this is an author's note, but I was just going to let you know that I am going to try my hardest to get the chapter up before The OC comes on tomorrow night. Thanks so much for your reviews. I am going to try to update faster. I am really busy with school so it is kind of hard. I would have put it up over Labor Day but I was on vacation the whole time. (all five days we had off) So if you bear with me I promise I will get this new chapter up and I am sorry it is taking so long.


End file.
